


The nymph adventures

by Kitkross



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkross/pseuds/Kitkross
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots happening after the conclusion of the nymph





	The nymph adventures

Thorin and Fili sat about the campfire just outside the small cave. The morning was peaceful as the sun, barely risen, painted the sky with soft red blushes tinged in tangerine and deep lilac.   
They talked idly of from time to time as they worked on their morning meal and readied the tea Bilbo had lovingly packed for Filis mate Amaras comfort on the road. The simple acts and conversation helped to distract them.   
The week long hunting trip had been a blessed respite from their obligations in Erebor but they all felt the familiar pull. Bilbo and Kili had remained behind to shoulder the burden of responsibility. While the hobbit seemed built sturdy to handle these occasional escapes, Kili would soon be restless for distraction.   
The king had thoroughly enjoyed his time with his eldest nephew and neice. The stoic lion so like himself with his sense of duty and pride, and the nymph at his side, as lethal as she was bubbly.   
The time had come for their hunt to end though. Time to go back where their hearts waited, where they belonged. Time to go home. Thorin was jostled from his thoughts as the teapot started to sing.   
"Thinking of Bilbo again uncle" Fili asked. He held out the delicate tea cup he cradled in his hands to Thorin the small gold dusted tea leaves of the Erebor brew Bilbo had concocted already waiting inside.   
Thorin studied the cup as he poured. It was a brilliant rendering of a rose. The white petals bloomed out with drops and splashes of deep purple, indigo, reds, violets, and turquoise. The edges were ran ridged with gold and silver that bubbled up like beads of dew. The slim handle was a single leaf bowed over and perpetually twisting in the wind.   
It held the sparkling tea, heavy with honey mint and almonds, like sweet nector. He remembered fondly when he and Fili had found it. The signing of the great treaty between Legalos King of the Mirkwood, and himself overseen in Rivendale, under lord Elrond.   
Amara had been unable to travel after the heavy exertion of saving his life. Once again this had kept Kili grounded to the halls of the mountain while Fili had ventured out.   
Fili had all but begged to be allowed to purchase it. In the end Thorin had caved, allowing Fili to trade with Elrond despite the fact they were royal envoys with no formal barter agreement.  
It would truthfully have been impossible to say no to the simple request. Amara had saved his life at great personal risk. Given him time to make things right with his hobbit. Given him a future and home. He would have gladly done anything to make the girl smile.  
"Bilbo was so firm on my taking leave, but he is far along with child. I'll be glad to get home to him."   
Fili smiled settling the tea cup on a smooth stone pulled up to the fire for Amaras seat. "Won't be long now I heard her stirring. Shell be out here soon and we will fill our bellies and be on the road home with plenty of fresh meat for your birthing day. The feast will be wonderful."   
Thorin smiled broadly. Something he did so often that his usual frown of old quickly rose concern in his closest companions now. They set about packing what they could while they waited for their stew to finish heating.   
The scuffling sound floated over to Fili as he worked on his pack. It was so concealed by the foliage he missed it. Luckily for him the orc had poor aim. The arrow embedded itself in the mountain beside him.   
He turned quickly drawing his swords free from his pack as he spun. He took only a moment and scanned both for his uncle, and to count his enemies. Thorin was already engaged with two of the orcs.  
This left three for himself. He dropped into his fighters stance swinging one blade in a heavy circle and settling it firmly in his hand. The orcs charged him and he readied his parry. Spinning away, he rolled the orc blade to the side.   
A flourish of his other wrist had another's blade missing its mark and lodging its point into the ground. Bringing his foot up he landed a solid kick to the third orcs chest. It sent him sprawling as he began to slash at the first orc who had drawn closer then the rest now.  
For a few moments more both dwarves held their own. The orcs were falling back as uncle and nephew danced their way towards one another. Weaving their way between knife thrusts and sword slashes. They had only just reached each other when a delicate cracking made them freeze.  
The orc Fili had sent sprawling stood with his bow drawn. The arrow pointed directly at the golden princes head. The porclin rose lay crushed beneath his dirty boot as he held his arrow. The pure terror on both dwarves faces had the orcs feeling confident once more as they pushed closer blades held high.  
A much louder tearing suddenly filled the skies, echoing through the hills. It rebounded like a mountain crashing to the earth. The ground vibrated beneath their feet sending orcs to the sprawling. The dwarves were near to being tossed as well but were just able to right themselves.   
Their eyes were trapped by a single site as the stone around them was ripped open violently by unseen hands. A white rose with its splatters of colors and delicate leaf, reduced to crushed shards of porclin.   
The orcs looked about frantically as they tried to regain their feet. The action was made nearly impossible by the continued rumbling of the stone shelf as it cracked in long spiderwebs.   
The leader of the raiding party followed the fault lines at last to their source. A single girl stood feet apart. Deep crimson scarves wound their way up her pale white legs crisscrossing over her stomach and wound around her chest.   
Black draped in an elegant V between her hips as a slitted skirt, mirrored by the cloth that hung down past her wrists secured at her forearms.   
Eyes completely veiled in silver traced from orc to orc until she found the archer. "You" the single word had the orcs suddenly scrambling back, dripping as it was in cold fury. Cold enough even to make their shriveled hearts beat with terror.  
"You broke my tea cup. It was mine!! My own!! And you have ruined it!!!" The fire came so suddenly there was no time to scream as it ate at their flesh. The golden flames burned so hot one orc found himself suddenly trapped within the stone beneath him as it melted and was fused shut beneath the heat.  
The fire gathered about her the silver now seeping into the flames. Great gleaming arrows of solid starlight and forge fire hung suddenly in midair as she trembled with rage.  
One small foot planted itself in front of the other with a simple intent. Reaching the orcs throat with her bare hands. She took hold of the archer around the throat so harshly her nails punched straight through his leathery skin and into his windpipe.   
However her slim fingers plugged the holes so perfectly he was ensured to keep breathing regardless of the pain. She pulled his face close to her own her eyes narrowing to leathal slits. Starlight burned his skin away where it touched as it spilled out of her eyes like mist, carrying her rage with it.  
"You will die with the pain you love so much filth." The arrows floating about her launched at the other orcs, spearing, retreating, and swiveling back to pirce orc flesh again. Amara reached up and began ripping peices from the orc. He kicked and swung out at her with claws only to find his arm torn straight from his body.   
The two dwarves could only stand, shoulders together, mouths open in horror, as Amara exacted her righteous fury. Blood ran thick over the rock shelf by the time she finished. A steady drip filled the silence left behind long ago by the cease of screams from her victims. It flowed steadily into the now morbid rivers created by the fractures in the stone.  
The arrows melted back into light leaving black blood slicked over her arms as it was left behind when the starshine seeped back into her skin.   
She dropped the last peices of the orc archer to the ground the anger fading. The pure despair left behind was even worse. The nymph crumpled to the ground her cry flooding the forest with broken sobs. Small hands cradled the broken peices of her precious cup. Fili felt the pain prick at him as he walked to her side.   
He knelt before his little mate and pulled her chin up. "atamanel"their own little endearment Kili had compromised of broken khuzdul "may I help?"  
Unsure she nodded and he bent forward pressing their lips together softly. Pulling away whisps of silver smoke clung to his mouth and he swallowed hard. Gathering her hands in his as they cradled the broken cup he closed his eyes.  
Soft golden light crawled out from his palms. It licked lovingly over Amaras skin as it made its way to the porclin. It wound around each peice and steadily grew brighter.   
Wound tight about each shard it built to so brilliant a flash that it had both dwarf and nymph turning their eyes away. When it died down at last the teacup sat steady in her hands again. Sparkling crystal filled in the space of each crack now.   
Her face lit up at the gift, given to her once more by her lion. She pulled it into her heart again the tears slipping down her face to land in its basin. "Thank you my heart. Thank you so much."  
Fili smiled his usual soft side smile. Stroking her hair he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Lets get ourselves home to our Kili shall we?" She nodded rising and turning. He knew now she would carry the precious flower all the way back to Erebor.


End file.
